<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they're after your brain (but i'm after your heart) by mangoslices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426863">they're after your brain (but i'm after your heart)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoslices/pseuds/mangoslices'>mangoslices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short &amp; Sweet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bokuaka - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, cannot believe they got me to actually write something, mayhaps i have a soft spot for zombie aus???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoslices/pseuds/mangoslices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi stands on the balcony and gazes into the city, letting himself imagine that this is the apartment Bokuto and he chose to move into to begin their lives together before the world went to shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short &amp; Sweet [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/708105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they're after your brain (but i'm after your heart)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi looks upon the convenience store like it is their saving grace. Its smashed windows, peeling paint, and overturned shelves do little to discourage his sentiment, especially when the alternative is the horde of zombies right outside.</p>
<p>Bokuto is a steady presence behind his back, as they hold their breaths and listen for the distinctive shuffling of the undead. After thirty seconds, three fast taps to Akaashi’s hand let him know it’s go time. Perhaps in another world the signal would’ve been “hey, hey, hey,” but Akaashi doesn’t let himself linger on the thought and follows Bokuto into the store.</p>
<p>They're quick in grabbing what looks useful, but there’s not much to begin with. Akaashi is shoving a dirty bandage roll into his bag when he hears shuffling.</p>
<p><i>Shit</i>, is the only thing he gets to think before Bokuto practically materializes beside him and nudges him towards the back exit.</p>
<p>Their luck holds until they exit the store. Then, it’s a quick squeeze of hands – stay alive- and they <i>move</i>.</p>
<p>Akaashi thinks it’s completely unfair how beautiful Bokuto looks waving a cleaver around. Their eyes meet and Akaashi tilts his head, noticing that their scuffle is beginning to attract more zombies.</p>
<p>
  <i>Ready?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yes.</i>
</p>
<p>Their retreat is less strategic and more frantic, but they manage to get away. They don’t break their silence until they’re safe in their base.</p>
<p>It’s a small apartment on the 5th floor, close enough to major access points for supply runs, but far enough that there is less undead here than in downtown. The only thing Akaashi really likes about it is the balcony. It’s close to the other apartments’ balconies that Bokuto and Akaashi can use it as an emergency exit, but it also overlooks the city.</p>
<p>On good days, Akaashi stands on the balcony and gazes into the city, letting himself imagine that this is the apartment Bokuto and he chose to move into to begin their lives together before the world went to shit. On bad days, he squashes those dreams and replaces them with reality; hope is a dangerous thing after all.</p>
<p>“Akaashi, what’d you get?”</p>
<p>“Ah, bandage roll and some crushed granola? You?”</p>
<p>“Lucky! Canned artichokes…guess no one wants those even in an apocalypse.”</p>
<p>Akaashi snorts and tosses him the granola, hiding a smile that Bokuto catches anyway.</p>
<p>They eat a dinner of expired granola and prepare for bed.</p>
<p>Under the safety of the night, Bokuto and Akaashi reach out for each other. They rearrange themselves until they’re curled into each other with arms wrapped around the other. Bokuto presses a soft kiss into his forehead, and Akaashi lets his want swallow him whole. During the day, he forces himself to be content with chaste touches for both of their safety, because anything more would surely be distracting and dangerous. However, here in this moment, they are safe and that is enough for Akaashi to reach up and press his lips against Bokuto’s.</p>
<p>The world will still be a bitter place to live come tomorrow, but right now Bokuto tastes like honey and Akaashi lets himself savor the sweetness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>